With God by my side
by PigsFlyWithEleanor
Summary: When Light accidently ends up in our world, one girl finds herself taking on his role. But how long can she hide being the real Kira from her friends? Especially when other characters start acting through them? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Yes, I KNOW I have another fic (Child's Play) going too, but I simply HAD to test out this idea. Basically, to expand on the summary, the Death Note characters end up getting 'attached' to a person in the real world and they end up taking on their roles. Yeah, this is basically a test - of me writing in the first person style, a different type of fic etc, etc. Things will become clearer in the next chapter! This is more introduction... don't condemn this yet x.x'**

**Anyway. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, stop it! I'm being serious! If you have to sing Happy Birthday, at least wait until we're NOT in a public place!"<p>

"Of course we have to sing it. It's your birthday." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the girl sat opposite me in our little booth. "Besides, Chloe, it is our duty as friends to publicly embarrass you-"

Chloe glared at me, making a sort of flapping motion to try and get the rest of our group to shut up. There were five of us in total, all crammed into this tiny booth in the ice cream parlour and jostling for space. But we all still had stupid grins on our faces as we continued to embarrass the birthday girl, cheerfully ignoring the irritating music playing over the speakers and the occasional disapproving noises coming from other customers.

The blonde haired boy sat next to me nodded in agreement, pushing me and the girl sat on his other side apart slightly so he could stand up and point at Chloe as he yelled out to the few people that were in here "Hey, everyone! It's her birthday! Come on, sing along! Happy birthday to you-"

"Zack!" Chloe hissed, cheeks turning bright red as she stood up herself to pull Zack down, much to the amusement of the other guy in our group. "Wow, Zack, you're so tough. You were REALLY able to resist Chloe."

"Shut up, Adam. For that comment, you can go buy our ice creams."

"Alright, alright. Good god, I thought we were never going to get to eat. What does everyone want?"

"Strawberry."

"Yeah, what Chloe said."

"Chocolate." I told Adam, before turning to the final member of our group, hunched up in the corner over her phone. "Violet? What about you?"

Violet glanced up, her dark brown hair falling over one eye as she looked between me and Adam, who was collecting people's money in. "Oh... uh, just a vanilla one, please. Thanks." She said quietly, giving a small smile before looking down at her phone screen again, not even looking up as she slid her money across the table to Adam.

After watching him go I turned to Chloe, grinning. "Wow, Chloe. I can't believe you're seventeen now. Seems like only yesterday we were three years old and I was whacking you over the head with your Barbies."

"I'm amazed I'm still friends with you, Scarlett." Chloe said dryly, before a soppy grin spread over her face and she practically dived across the table to hug me. "But how could I not be? You're amazing!" She clung on for a few more minutes, ignoring Zack hitting her side and yelling "Down in front!" until I managed to wriggle free. "Yeah, well, I haven't given you your present yet." I grinned, reaching into my tote bag and pulling out a squishy sort of package. "Might want to save some of those hugs."

As I slid the present across the table everyone was looking at me inquisitively, except for Violet. "I admit, this was hard for me to buy." I confessed, rolling my eyes as Chloe picked it up and started peeling the wrapping off. "On many different levels. You'll see why-" I got cut off then, wincing as Chloe squealed loudly and caused more than a few people to glance at our booth. "Oh my god! Scarlett! You got me an L plushie! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She dived across the table again.

Violet peeked through her hair, giving another small smile. "Wow, Scarlett. Does this mean you're betraying Light?"

"No! Never!" I insisted, glancing at Chloe who was hugging her new L plushie defensively. "No matter what Chloe says, I'm still team Yagami!"

The plushie suddenly hit my face. "Team Lawliet!"

"I shall remain neutral." Violet muttered, tapping away on her phone. Zack, meanwhile, groaned and started repeatedly hitting his head with the menu, punctuating his words with the hits. "Can. We. Not. Have. The. Death Note. Argument. Agan!"

It was then that Adam came back, sliding into the booth – shunting Chloe along, much to her annoyance -L and beginning to dish out the ice creams to gladly accepting hands. "What's going on?"

"They're having the Death Note conversation." Zack had a world-weary look on his face, one which intensified when Chloe said suddenly "It's my birthday. I can talk about Death Note all I want." She prodded Adam. "You should really look it into it! You too, Zack! Even _Violet_ really got into it, and she's the most unwilling person ever generally!"

"Ah, I don't know. I wouldn't want to start 'fangirling' over a character like you and Scarlett. What sort of names are Lawliet and Light, anyway?"

Two blobs of strawberry and chocolate ice cream hit Zack in the face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, birthday girl, it's nearly midnight, which means this birthday call will be ending soon, as it will no longer be your birthday. See my logic?"<p>

I couldn't help but smirk as I flopped onto my bed, holding the phone slightly away from my ear as Chloe started yelling at me. "Aww! Scarlett! Way to kill my buzz!"

Being the nice person I am, I decided to kill it further.

"Yeah, sorry. But I'm gonna go to bed, maybe read some Death Note." Pause for effect. "Number 7."

She _really_ started yelling at me then.

"Oh my god! SCARLETT! How COULD you remind me of that? On my freakin' birthday?"

"Quite easily, actually. I open my mouth and the words come out."

"Right! That's it! I'm done, 'friend'! I'm going to leave you to wallow in your meanness now."

"Fine, see if I care." I told Chloe, giving a small giggle when she made a small noise and hung up on me. I got up off my bed, chucking my phone onto my cluttered desk before rummaging through some of the junk that practically flowed onto the floor. I hadn't been lying about reading Death Note. Our earlier conversation had sparked some sort of urge in me, but I couldn't be bothered to load up my laptop – lost somewhere on my desk underneath assorted merchandise and long-neglected homework – and watch some of the anime right now though, so it would have to be the manga tonight. Eventually I found a volume and threw it onto my bed, returning to it once I was all ready for bed.

It didn't take me long to get lost in it again and completely finish it.

"You know…" I muttered to myself, flicking my bedside light off and placing the book next to the bed, rolling over. "I can kinda see why Chloe likes L so much…" What was I saying? I laughed at myself. "But I still prefer Light…" I continued, burying my face in the pillow. If I hadn't fallen asleep fairly quickly, I probably would have continued wittering on to myself about Light and L and how Light survived longer and how Chloe couldn't see that and Violet should hurry up and pick a side already…

* * *

><p><em>White<em>

_Empty_

_light_

_Light_

"_Get off me!"_

_Running_

_Red_

_Stuck_

"_K-Kira…"_

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, but they were quickly covered up by my hands as I tried to slow down my breathing. <em>Oh my god… <em>Maybe I shouldn't have read Death Note so late. That was one fucked up dream! Groaning, I rolled over, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from my eyes and brushing some strands of blonde wavy hair out of my face to try and find my phone. Argh, where was it? My hand brushed past several things on my bedside table: the Death Note book, a pile of small items that felt like hairgrips, a hairbrush to go along with the grips, a paper doll… "…Oh yeah…" Mentally, I smacked my sleepy self. I'd left my phone on my desk, hadn't I? Giving another groan, I sat up – and promptly began to scream, clapping my hand over my mouth so I didn't wake any of my family up.

For there, sat at my desk and looking rather confused, was a guy.

Not just any guy.

Light Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll admit, as I was writing this I was thinking to myself "What in the actual hell am I writing.". Oh well. Bear with me, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Upon seeing Light, I did what probably any sane, knowing person would have done.<p>

I gave a small yell, pulled my pillow over my face, and started saying over and over again "Oh god, please don't kill me, oh god, please don't kill me..."

I'd fantasised about meeting all of the Death Note characters before, of course, especially Light. I figured that, if _somehow_ it ever happened - _like it was now _- I'd say something sarcastic before beginning to chastise him on all of the mistakes he made that took him to the ending of the series. Then I'd hug him and not let go. And yet here I was, rocking backwards and forwards with a pillow shoved over my face begging him not to kill me.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Even though I knew it was stupid, I came out from behind my pillow then, watching Light closely. Ah, of course, he was putting on his default 'I'm not Kira' act for me.

_Oh my god, Light Yagami was in my bedroom. _

Slowly, I put the pillow down and continued to watch as he started picking things up off my desk and examining them. "Where am I? Perhaps L has slipped me some drugs to try and get me to confess something..."

I gave a small cough to disguise my awkward laugh. "Um, no. You're, ah... You're in the real world."

Now he looked really confused. "I think you're mistaken. Ah, why am I talking to a hallucination?"

"I'm NOT a hallucination! You are!" I insisted, ignoring the nagging feeling of stupidity in the back of my mind. Why was _I_ arguing with a hallucination? Ah well, might as well enjoy the only conversation I'll ever have with Light. "Watch, I'll prove it to you. This is the real world." I spun around, thinking quickly before grabbing the Death Note book I'd left on my bedside table and holding it up. "If this wasn't the real world, why do we have freakin' volumes detailing your life, starting right from where you picked up a certain Death Note?"

He gave a small start, the beginnings of a certain 'Oh crap' expression on his face that I recognised all too well. "...You know about the Death Note?"

"Like the back of my hand."

His expression had turned cold. If this was the anime, his eyes probably would have gone red by now as he said rather calmly "What else do you know?"

Suddenly nervous, I swallowed. "Your name is Light Yagami, also known as Kira. You picked up a Death Note at school that belongs to a Shinigami called Ryuk, and you kill criminals by writing their names in it so they die of heart attacks or similar to become a god of the new world-" In my rambling I hadn't noticed that Light had been moving closer, and was now practically pinning me up against the wall. So I couldn't get away.

Fuck.

"How do you know all of this, _Scarlett_? And don't bother asking me how I know your name. It was easy enough to find out from your room." Despite the fact that I was practically trapped by someone who could easily kill me by writing on a scrap of paper I knew he had in _that_ watch, I still managed to be sarcastic in my answer, although my voice sounded weaker than I would have liked it to. "This may shock you, Light, but I've told you, you're in the _real world_. I don't know how, but you are. Every Death Note fan worth their salt knows all that stuff I just said to you." I took advantage of him going slack from shock to wriggle out from underneath him and moved to sit on my bed, flopping backwards and watch Light as he freaked out. "You mean, everyone here... knows I'm Kira?"

"Got it in one." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Everyone knows how you started out, who you are and what you've been doing in _this _world, Light." When he didn't respond I found myself yawning, and I curled up and rolled over. "Anyway... it's been nice talking to you, hallucination of Light. Maybe I'll see you again in another warped dream I have..."

"Scarlett-" Whatever Light had been about to say to me was lost, as my eyes slid shut and I fell asleep again with my final thoughts being _Holy fuck, my friends are gonna laugh at this story tomorrow. And I really should have kissed him..._

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes in the morning, Light was still there.<p>

"What..? What the fuck are you still doing here? And stop watching me while I get up!"

"Why don't you tell me." Light said dryly. He was sat on my desk chair, a tired looking expression going along with his messy brown hair to give off a slightly disgruntled feel. "You seem to be the one that knows everything."

"Seriously! Go away!"

"I can't." I stood there in confusion until Light raised his right hand. Something was attached to it... Almost like... A hand cuff...

I looked at my own wrist.

"...Oh, no."

Our eyes moved from our wrists and followed the chain that snaked along the floor to hold us together. Then suddenly, I grinned, tugging my hand backwards and pulling Light off the chair to send him crashing to the floor. I allowed myself a small giggle before turning serious, shaking my head. "No. This is ridiculous. There is no way that a fictional character is chained to me. Impossible."

"Clearly, it's not-" At the sound of my door opening Light cut off, and both our heads snapped to look at my ten year old brother Ryan standing in the doorway. Initially, I panicked - could he see Light? What the hell was he going to do? Fuck!

"Scarlett! Mum's getting annoyed! She says you'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry up!" He seemed oblivious to both my panic and the fact that I had a mysterious boy chained to me, looking up at me with a stern face. I decided to test this a little further, nodding and using the hand with the chain on to brush a strand of hair out of my face. Ryan didn't make any reaction, simply turning around and shutting the door behind him.

Turning to Light, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Okay. Okay. It looks like only I can see you." A pause. "Which makes me believe even more that you're a hallucination."

Light was silent for a few moments, before saying "Get ready for school. It's my turn to prove something to you, once I'm convinced this is the 'real world'."

"Challenge accepted."

"And vice versa."

* * *

><p>"Scarlett? Are you okay? You seem a little... dazed."<p>

"Huh?" Tearing my gaze away from Light, who was sat in an empty seat and looking extremely bored, I turned to Adam, who was watching me with an expression of concern. We were in our first class of the day along with Chloe and Violet (Zack, being a sensible person, had elected not to take Maths along with us.). "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little... spaced out."

Next to me, Chloe laughed, indicating my barely filled in Maths worksheet. I'd only filled in my name. "When are you NOT spaced out in Maths, Scarlett?" Suddenly she turned angry, moving away. "Oh yeah! I forgot, I'm not talking to you!"

"What? Why?"

"You know perfectly well why!" Chloe huffed. "You brought up painful memories of L!"

Across the room, Light's head snapped up.

Ignoring him, I smirked, ruffling Chloe's hair and causing her to scream. "Aw, I'm sorry, Chloe." I moved away, frowning at my work. "But I still think Light's better."

Chloe picked up her sheet and started hitting me over the head with it, being as aggressive as she could when her only weapon was a piece of paper. "L! L! L!"

By now, Light had taken the empty seat next to Violet, watching me and Chloe with interest. He smirked, muttering as he glanced at Violet's worksheet "Go on, Scarlett. Fight for my corner."

I desperately wanted to glare at him, but I knew that would look strange. So instead, I fought Chloe off, changing the subject - just to spite Light, I could have easily argued with Chloe all day. "Shouldn't you be doing that work instead of attacking me with it?"

It was Violet that laughed first, her trademark small smile on her face. "Says you, Scarlett. You haven't attempted a single question."

"Shut up, Violet." I sighed, turning back to my worksheet - and nearly jumping a mile when I saw Light was now standing next to me. "I'll prove I'm not a hallucination." He muttered, pointing to the first question. "The answer to that one is x over 30y. And the next part is true."

I could see where Light was going here in proving himself. No hallucination of mine would be able to do Maths, ever. Why did I even take this subject? Chewing on my lip, I filled in his answer - much to the quizzical looks of my friends - before turning to Adam. "Adam, you know how you're a super genius and you've already started marking your work?"

"I'm not giving you the answers, no matter how much you beg."

"No, no, listen! God. Is the answer to the first one x over 30y? And then true?"

There was silence. Then a wide eyed Adam pointed at me. "Guys. It's a sign of the apocalypse. Scarlett... has got a Maths problem correct."

Chloe squealed, flinging her arms around me. I was in no place to protest - I was stunned, frozen in place as I looked at a rather smug Light. "Wow, Scarlett! If you keep this up, you MIGHT actually pass this exam!"

"Haha, very funny." I muttered, tearing my gaze away from Light.

Could he actually, truly be here?

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, I believe you. You are not a hallucination."<p>

"Finally." Light muttered, taking an apple off my kitchen table and biting into it. Thankfully, we were home alone. "I must say, you had some... interesting conversations with your friends."

"That's one word for them." I muttered, throwing my jacket over the back of a chair. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. "Hey, do you think anyone else followed you here? L, Misa?"

"I hope not." Light scowled. "After all... there's so much I could do here without them..."

"Oh no, he's gone into God mode." I said sarcastically, sitting down. The chain dangled over the back of the seat, trailing along the floor and disappearing into Light's pocket. "You seriously think you could pull off being Kira here when you're practically a ghost? And you don't have a Death Note?"

Light was silent.

But then he did something that nearly caused me to fall off my chair.

"No. That's where you come in." He said, reaching inside his jacket and pulling something out, holding it out to me.

It was the Death Note.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took a while to put up xD Sorry about that, school got mad. Thanks to the people who expressed interest! Stick around, things are (hopefully) gonna get awesome ^_^**

* * *

><p>For a few moments I simply stood, looking at the Death Note. Then, after a brief hesitation, I reached out and took it, turning it over in my hands. "Do... do you think it'll actually work in this world?"<p>

"Only one way to find out."

"Of course." I muttered, flicking through the pages. "But that means I'd..."

"Have to try killing someone, yes. That's generally how it works." I stood there for a few more moments before scooping my jacket up and heading towards the stairs, tugging Light behind me - which prompted him to say "Try and walk a little more naturally. I noticed that today."

"Walk more naturally? What?"

"You're walking with your hand stuck out behind you slightly." Light explained, catching up and walking by my side. "There."

"Do you always have to be so observant?" I grumbled, waiting for Light to enter my room before slamming the door, then grabbing a handy chair and positioning it under the handle. Goodness knows why, but I wasn't allowed a lock on my bedroom door, hence why I had to wedge a chair underneath instead. Sighing, I flopped backwards onto my bed, holding the Death Note above my face. After a short while in which the only noise was Light drumming his fingers on the desk, I spoke again. "Okay, there's two things I want to test out."

"Hm?"

"One is obviously this." I gestured to the Death Note, sitting up and watching Light. "Hey, stop tidying my desk. That mess is _organised. _And two, I want to test out this." Another gesture, this time to the chain as I held my hand up. "We got around today fine, but I want to see just exactly what we can do." A pause. "Get up." Grudgingly Light obeyed, and I took his place in my desk chair, tossing the Death Note on top of my laptop. "Okay... go out of this room and see how far you can walk away."

It was an almost tense feeling that spread through me as Light started to walk away. My theory was that, seeing as most of my time would be spent sitting in a chair at school, we needed to work out how far he could go without causing any damage. So I sat there, alternating my gaze between the Death Note and assorted posters on my wall, before the chair suddenly spun around and I began to slide forwards. "Stop! Stop walking!"

He didn't.

"Oh, sorry." Light called, though I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smirking. "Is that the only test of yours?"

"Not quite... bastard." I muttered, getting up and brushing myself down before moving over to my bedroom door. I could see Light halfway down the stairs - a fair distance - but just as he opened his mouth to speak, I slammed the door. It didn't snag on the chain - in fact, it was if there was nothing there at all. Interesting... I opened the door. "Alright, you can come back now." As he walked upstairs, I explained. "The chain isn't affected by objects, which is probably a good thing. It means that we can move around easily without being paranoid or anything."

"I already noticed that today. Really, it was fairly obvious. I'm surprised it didn't cross your mind."

"And you didn't mention anything? Great. Wow. Helpful." Gritting my teeth I tugged on the chain, pulling Light through the hallway slightly faster before sitting down in my desk chair again.

"Okay, part two: testing the Death Note. This is probably your area of expertise..." When Light entered my room again he grabbed the chair, sitting downs I continued to speak. "Guess we have to find someone to... kill... first." The words sounded bitter in my mouth.

I wasn't sure if I liked them.

"Obviously I'd suggest a criminal. Someone big, so you'll hear about them on the news if it works, and preferably not in this country." I nodded at Light's suggestion, feeling slightly dizzy as I reached over and grabbed my laptop. I was about to test a Death

Note. I was about to test what could be a real, working Death Note. Within the next 40 seconds, someone could have a heart attack and _die _because of me.

Shaking my head as if to clear the thoughts, I turned my attention to the search engine, typing in the name of a news website. Within moments I was quickly scanning through the stories listed until I settled on one in particular. As I read it, I quickly grew disgusted. "...Is a bastard charged with raping and murdering his daughter good enough?"

"Absolutely."

Well, it was decided.

Suddenly a pen was in my right hand, the Death Note underneath my other as I took a good, long look at the picture of this bastard before writing his name, slowly and deliberately forming each of the letters. When the last had been formed, I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, settling back and staring at what I had just written.

"...And now we wait."

* * *

><p>"Do you want milk with that?"<p>

I took the small shout I heard from my mother in response to be a 'yes' and started adding milk to the cup of tea I was making for her. Wasn't I a good daughter? Well, good and loving to a point - as soon as my mobile buzzed on the counter, I downed tools and grabbed it. As expected, it was Chloe, and the conversation continued for the next few minutes. _'Hey, what you up to?'_

_'Making mum a drink. Aren't I nice?'_

_'Nice? You? Lol! My mum's making me watch the news -.-'_

That reminded me... quickly, I finished off the drink and carefully picked it up, shooting Light a death glare so he didn't get any ideas about knocking me and making me spill it. "Okay, mum, here you go-"

_"So, to recap: the man charged today with brutally murdering his daughter after raping her has died of a sudden heart attack in his cell..."_

The cup slipped from my fingers and smashed on the floor, the brown liquid seeping around my feet.

"Oh, _Scarlett_! Quick, get a cloth!" Mumbling apologies I sped off, although my mind was on more important things than stopping the carpet from staining.

"Interesting."

"Look, Light, I do not have time for this!" I hissed, spinning around and pointing the cloth accusingly at him. "What are you on about?"

"Earlier on I wrote a name in the Death Note too. And yet his death hasn't been reported." A pause. "It looks like the Death Note doesn't work for me here." I stood and stared at him, half intrigued by what he said, half annoyed that he had gone behind my back. After all, if he'd managed to use the Death Note without me noticing, what else could he do?

"Scarlett! Cloth!"

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

Rolling my eyes, I sat up from my sprawled out position on my bed, sighing heavily. "I'm marvelling at the bizarre turn my life has taken." I began, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "I have a real working Death Note, with a crazy serial killer - who happens to be one of my favourite characters ever - attached to me via some sort of ghostly chain... thing." A pause. "I'm also thinking about Kira."

Now Light was interested. "I assume by that you mean being Kira in this world." When I just nodded, he continued. "I would do it myself, but we've proved the Death Note doesn't work for me. Are you considering acting as Kira in place of me?"

"Yes." I admitted, rolling over so my face was buried in the pillow again. "Just shut up for a moment, okay? I need to think things over a bit more."

Sighing, I shut my eyes, allowing thoughts to fly through my head. Could I _really_ be Kira? I'd felt awful earlier when I wrote that guy's name in the Note. But yet... strangely satisfied. He'd done an awful, _awful_ thing. And he'd received his punishment, in my opinion. Oh god, it was this sort of thinking that led Light down the Kira path - and ultimately, to his own death, and the deaths of god knows how many others...

Then again, I knew information that Light didn't. I had advantages. One quick Google search and I had every single rule of the Death Note at my fingertips. As far as I knew, there wasn't a person like L or any of his successors out there. I could look in my Death Note books to check out Light's mistakes and then avoid them myself. And yes, I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I _did_ have Light with me. With our combined efforts...

I sat up.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to be Kira."

And as I said those words, I felt a small smile creep onto my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a short chapter, this one. It was longer, but then I realised it was stupid to rush two events... anyway. Thanks to those who are sticking with this!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week or so since I started writing in the Death Note, and Chloe had gone insane.<p>

"It's happening! It's really happening!" Rolling my eyes, I held the phone away from my ear slightly as Chloe shrieked down it, startling a passer-by. I was hanging around on a street corner, waiting for Adam and Zack to hurry the fuck up and meet me so we could walk to school. Not that I was keen to go, not at all.

"It's really happening! Criminals are dying of heart attacks all over the place! They're blaming it on a real life Kira! There might even be an L somewhere out there! This is RIDICULOUS!" Once I deemed it safe to put the phone back to my ear, I responded. "I know, right? It's actually kinda... scary..."

"Wow! I thought YOU would have been the most supportive of it!" I chose not to answer that question, instead waving as I saw two boys appear on the horizon. "Look, I'll talk to you about this in school, okay? I don't have unlimited credit, unlike SOME people..."

Chloe managed to get in a hurried goodbye before I shut the phone on her, rolling my eyes as Adam and Zack approached. "Take your time, why don't you?"

"Scarlett, we're teenage boys. We are allowed to give little to no fucks about anything, including stroppy sarcastic girls moaning at us to hurry up." Growling, I hit Adam's side before starting to walk, the boys either side of me. Light walked behind, probably watching with little to no interest. At least, he might have been doing that until Zack spoke.

"So, Scarlett, what do you think about this whole Death Note thing? Real thing or huge publicity stunt?" Zack asked, holding his hand out in front of me in imitation of a microphone. I shook my head. "I dunno... it seems too big to be a massive publicity stunt. Anyway, the series ended a while ago, why bother?"

"So you'd rather it was a supernatural serial killer?"

"It makes more sense..."

Ignoring Zack's laughter, Adam spoke. "Apparently they're questioning the creators or something. What that will do, I have no idea..."

"Ask Chloe's dad?" I suggested. "He's pretty high up in that TV company he works for. Maybe he can find out the latest news on it."

By this point we had entered school and had made it to our usual meeting point before school: a rather attractive (hahhh) corner where most of our lockers were situated. I could see Violet leaning against hers, and was just about to call out to her when Zack made a shh-ing motion. He ran forwards, slowing down when he approached Violet, and clapped loudly next to her ear. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

Violet gave a rather violent jolt, spinning around with a wild look on her face before relaxing. "Oh. Hey guys." She smoothed her hair back, giving an embarrassed smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I can tell." I said, nudging Adam out of the way to open my locker. "Seen Chloe anywhere? Fair warning: she's hyper." I just managed to catch Violet shaking her head in my compact mirror that I had just opening, adjusting the mirror piece with a scowl. Thanks to one of Light's ideas I now had a scrap of the Death Note stored behind it. However, it wasn't the greatest hiding place - the mirror kept unsticking. It would do for now, though. After all, I wasn't expecting to have to make any drastic, Death Note related actions.

My question was suddenly answered as I heard the words "ATTACK HUG!" and something – or someone – slammed into my back. "Chloe! You could have stuffed me in the locker! Humans aren't meant to fit in there!" Grumbling and rubbing my head, I backed up and spun around, seeing Chloe standing in front of me grinning and bouncing up and down slightly.

Over her shoulder, I noticed that a strange expression had come onto Light's face, and he was spinning around madly like he was looking for something.

Ignoring this for now, I shut my locker, quickly glancing over Chloe. "…Okay, you are seriously hyper."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so!" Chloe nodded almost frantically, twirling a strand of her hair before turning to Violet. "Violet, have you started your History homework yet? I tried last night but I can't do it and ARGH!" She made a flapping gesture with her hands, biting her lip in an attempt to symbolise her stress and rage. It was an action I had seen many times, usually directed at me.

Violet shook her head with a quiet "No." A small pause, in which I watched Light continue his mini freakout and managed to shoot him a quizzical look. Violet continued. "Why don't you come over to my house tonight? We can start it together."

"Sure! I'll bring sweets!" At this point I decided to interrupt the conversation, subtly tugging on the chain so Light actually started paying attention. "Guys, we'd better get to first class. Apart from Zack, because the little git does not have a class until midday."

"What can I say, I make good life choices! See ya, suckers! Have fun in Maths!"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, as Maths progressed, I felt a rising urge to punch Zack in the face the next time I saw him.<p>

"Clearly your genius boost from a week ago didn't last!" Chloe teased, nudging my arm and making my pen shoot across the page, resulting in a dark line right across the page. "Unlucky!"

"Well, that's a pretty good representation of your score on this sheet, Scarlett." Adam snickered. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I turned my attention back to my work, nibbling on my pen thoughtfully. Of course, I wasn't actually focused on the work – I was more plotting how many names I should probably write in the Note tonight so I could be all backed up and sorted for the next week or so.

Bizarre.

As if to confirm my reflections on how bizarre my life had become – thoughts I seemed to be having frequently these days – Light wandered into my line of sight. There was a blank expression on his face; a calm expression completely at odds with his panicked one from earlier.

"Hey, Scarlett? Oh, hell, I think we've pissed her off. You actually listening to us?" _No, Adam, no I'm not. _At that point, I was more focused on the fact that Light looked like he was about to speak.

And he did, saying something that made my blood run cold and caused me to freeze.

"Hello, L."


	5. Chapter 5

**What can I say, I had a burst of muse. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Act natural! Act natural! <em>I shrieked at myself, forcing myself to relax and loosen my grip on the table and pen. In an attempt to cover up my moment of tenseness, I dropped my pen on the page, putting my head in my hands. "Argh, I give up with this work." I growled, noticing my hands were shaking. Shaking? Good god, this was bad. I ducked under the table, rummaging in my bag for a little bit to give me time to calm down and think. Okay, so L was somewhere in this room, which meant he was most likely chained to someone in this very room. But who? And what the FUCK was I meant to do about it?

I returned to my normal position, shaking my head at Chloe's quizzical look and continuing to think. Okay, first I needed to actually find out where L was in this room and see if I could see where the chain went. Wait - would I actually be able to see L at all? Fuck! I could feel myself getting more and more worked up. Okay, Scarlett, calm. Neutral expression. Scope out the room first, see what you can see.

"Hey, Scarlett? Where're you going? I'm sorry if we pissed you off!"

"Chloe, relax. I'm just going to hand the vast amounts of work I've done in." I tucked my chair under the table, looping around it and crossing the room to head over to the teacher's desk, glancing around and looking for L. I passed Light on the way, but I didn't dare look up at him. If I did... well, L would know that I could see him, and god knows how that would end.

"Hey, uh..." I could have sworn that I saw our teacher roll her eyes as she heard my voice. "What is it, Scarlett?"

I bit my lip. "Do you have any more of those, uh... help sheet things?" This time I was sure she rolled her eyes. As she bent down to look in a drawer in her desk I spun around, leaning against the wall and glancing around casually.

There.

He was looking elsewhere, so I was able to stare at him for a few moments. He was crouched in that weird sitting position of his in one of the empty chairs, one hand pressing his thumb to his lips, the other held out in front of him in some sort of weird gesture. It took me a few moments to realise that his fingers were arranged as if he was holding something in front of him... something thin, almost like...

A chain.

And I couldn't see it.

"Scarlett? Scarlett!" I snapped myself out of the seething rage that was threatening to build up inside me, turning back to my teacher. I accepted the sheets with a small nod and returned to my seat, unable to prevent myself from glancing at L. He had dropped his hands so they were resting on his knees, staring at a random person in the class with dark, wide eyes. As I sat down, Adam gave a small laugh. "Help sheets? Really?"

"Yes, more help sheets." I said, plopping the paper down on the table. "Believe me, I need help."

* * *

><p>Of course, once I had noticed L, it was hard to ignore him. Even in a noisy, crowded dinner area, with god knows how many people weaving in and out and up and down.<p>

"Hey, Scarlett, are you gonna eat that ice cream?"

"Huh? Uh, no, you can have it. I don't really fancy it." I muttered, picking up the bowl and passing it over to Chloe. Violet leant back so I could do so, curling up on the seat with her own bowl. We were all sat together in one of the little cafes our college had underneath its roof - it would have been a comfortable, nice environment, if I hadn't been completely paranoid thanks to the fact that L had been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes.

He had to be attached to someone in my group of friends. He had to be.

"Thanks, Scarlett!" Chloe smiled at me, scooping up some ice cream and eating it with a small happy noise. I flashed her a quick smile before picking up one of my textbooks again, mainly so I didn't have to see L. Out of sight, out of mind.

That plan failed, however, when my left hand suddenly gave a jerk and I looked up to see Light punching L in the face.

Was he an idiot? All it would take to find out who Light was attached to was a kick from L and I would go flying along with him! Sure, Light might have been trying to pull the same trick, but... quickly, I hooked my feet around the seat to try and prevent me from suddenly moving, looking up from my book and picking up my drink while scanning the table for signs of movement. Adam and Zack were messing around and hitting each other, Violet was still curled up and hugging her bowl of ice cream, and Chloe... Chloe had put the bowl of ice cream down, and appeared to be clinging onto her chair arm for dear life. I frowned. "Chloe? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" Chloe said as I saw Light receive a kick to the face. "I just had a moment, that's all."

"Well, you do have History next." I grinned, sipping my drink and glancing upwards as Light pulled L closer by gripping his baggy t-shirt. "It's alright to feel scared."

"Haa, sucks to be you. I get to go home after I'm done eating this rather fantastic sandwich." Adam said, taking a bite of the rather fantastic sandwich. He looked up at me. "Hey, Scarlett, you fancy coming out somewhere tonight?"

A little taken aback by this sudden and very personal proposal, I hesitated before shaking my head. Behind Adam, Light received a kick to the stomach. Trying to ignore my chair shuddering, I spoke. "Sorry, Adam. Our witch of a maths teacher gave me extra work to 'help'."

Adam looked rather disappointed, but he took it in good grace, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Ah, okay. I understand." He grinned. "Your life's pretty fucked, huh? I mean, doing extra maths, not getting to spend time with me..."

"You have no idea, Adam."

* * *

><p>From the events of the day, I guess I should have expected what came that night.<p>

It was around six pm, and I was home alone attempting the worksheet from my class earlier that day. Eventually though, it tested my patience too far. "Light. Move out of the way." With a quizzical look Light moved, watching as a scrumpled up worksheet flew across our front room and landed square in the bin in the corner. "Score."

"Was that a good idea? It might have been useful to have attempted it."

"Oh, please. I don't know why I even picked to do maths, I hate the fucking subject." I grumbled, leaning across the many text books and pieces of paper - including the Death Note - that I had piled up on the sofa to reach the TV remote. All of a sudden the room was filled with noise as a kid's TV channel came on, colourful characters dancing across the screen.

"Ryan..." I growled, jabbing at a button that would bring up the TV guide. Hm. If I switched over to Channel 1, I'd have to endure the news for a few minutes before a repeat of a chat show from last night came on... ah, why not.

"The news, huh?"

"Don't get excited. I'm waiting for a chat show. I've heard enough about people's theories on the whole Kira business from today." I told Light, settling back and glazing over as the presenters started to wrap up the program. "Argh, hurry up. My brain is too full of maths, I need some mindless gossip to restore balance."

What I got was not mindless gossip.

Both me and Light jumped as one of the news presenters paused before saying "I'm sorry, but we have to interrupt this program to bring you a special message. Normal broadcasting will resume afterwards."

"Oh god, I recognise this." I said to myself, getting to my feet and watching as the message began to play out, with words such as 'live' 'worldwide' and 'Interpol' being tossed around. "I recognise this."

"Me too." Light muttered, and I noticed his hands had clenched into fists. "L isn't wasting any time."

"But if L is with a student in my school... how have they managed this?" I gestured to the TV, where a rather angry looking man now sat at a desk. "Still, they need to get some new ideas. Borrowing from Death Note probably isn't a brilliant idea, considering."

And so the message began, albeit rather abruptly. "I'm not going to beat about the bush." The man said, and I stole a quick glance at the name card in front of him. Hello there, Stephen Harriman. "What you are doing, Kira _impersonator_, is wrong."

"Kira 'impersonator'! I AM Kira!" I insisted, anger building up already. I hadn't even realised I'd grabbed the Death Note.

"I do not know how you are doing this, but I can assure you I will find out, and I will stop you." Had they deliberately engineered this message to be as annoying as possible? Clearly. "It is all well and good to have a love for a fictional world, but to try and bring that world into reality by using such drastic measures is unacceptable."

I glanced at Light. "That world is already here! Don't you get it, Stephen?" I half shouted at the TV, shaking my head and opening the Death Note. "I've had enough of this."

Wait. No.

I paused, before carefully shutting the Note and backing off. "L found where you were because you killed his impersonator." I said, mainly to myself. "He already knows you're in my school, but where? This video could just be being shown in each street until they get a hit." I shook my head, watching as the message came to an end and Stephen got up to leave. Then I laughed. "Must try harder!"

"_Hm. So I was right."_

What.

Making a noise of disbelief, I spun around to be greeted with a familiar letter displayed on the screen. "No no no NO!"

_"The purpose of that message was not to find your location. It was to find out whether this Kira is a Death Note fan who knows what they were doing. By not killing Stephen, you have confirmed that. Thank you."_

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, running my hands over my face. I should have thought of that! I should have killed him! It was too late to do so now, it would be obvious I was just acting upon the message. Argh! Argh! Argh!

_"Light Yagami, I now speak directly to you. I am now 100% sure that you are Kira."_

"No shit!" I exclaimed. L - or the person attached to L - continued. _"The fact that you have inflicted Kira on this world and an innocent person is unforgivable. I intend to find this person, and through them, bring you to justice. I will not allow Kira to become active here."_

The L disappeared. Normal programs resumed.

I sunk to my knees in the middle of the floor, the Death Note in front of me.

"We have to find who L is attached to." I said in a shaky voice. "I... I think it's one of my friends, b-but..."

"We'll have to keep a close eye on them all." Light stood over me as he spoke. "We can't let L get in the way." Slightly dazed, I nodded, but my mind was racing.

Was I going to have to kill one of my closest friends?


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I go on, just a quick THANK YOU to everyone that's sticking with this! I realise that this isn't like most of the other fics, so I appiciate all the love :D Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

><p>If someone had told me that on one Saturday morning, instead of curling up with a blanket and watching morning gossip shows, I would be working out with Light Yagami which one of my friends L was hanging around with, I would have nodded politely before calling the nearest mental home on their behalf.<p>

"Okay. Out of the five of us, three have... experienced Death Note, shall we say?" A piece of paper sat in-between me and Light; one which now had my friend's names on it. "That's me, Chloe, and Violet. Adam and Zack know of it, but they haven't watched or read it."

"I know."

"Oh, shut up. Talking through things helps me think." Rolling my eyes at Light, I picked up my pen again, crossing out Adam and Zack's names. Then I hesitated. "Then again... what's to stop other characters becoming linked to them?"

"We're trying to find L right now."

"Right. Yeah." I looked down at Violet and Chloe's names on the page. "To be honest.. my first instinct is to say Chloe. She's OBSESSED with L. We usually have arguments about you two, as you've seen..." I paused. "Actually, the day you first appeared - we had had one earlier that day..." Next to Chloe's name, I wrote 'Obsessed with L' and 'ARGUMENTS.'.

"Anything else?"

"Hm..." I chewed on the pen, before remembering it was my brother's and feeling slightly disgusted. "Yesterday, when you had the fight - she looked really affected by it. As in, clinging-onto-the-seat-for-dear-life affected." I noted that down. "Also, she's become even more obsessed with sweets."

"So?"

"Please, I've been picking up traits of you. Haven't you noticed how many crisps - sorry, _potato chips_ - I've been eating recently?" Another note on the sheet. Then I sighed, staring at what I had written by Chloe's name. To tell the truth... I didn't want to do this. I didn't want my bestest friend ever to be with L, I didn't want her to pose a problem. But if I was going to be Kira... yes, I knew I didn't have to do it, but Light Yagami had somehow ended up in my life. And he'd given me a working Death Note. That had to mean something, right? It could have been anyone.

However, the more I stared at Violet's name, the less confident I got.

"Violet... she's always remained neutral. I don't think she's really _into _the series as much as me and Chloe." I explained. "Sure, she's clever, but she's really shy and quiet... how could she act as L?" Suddenly another thought regarding Chloe popped into my head, and I groaned. "That reminds me... Chloe's dad works in TV. It would be fairly easy for her to pull a stunt like the one yesterday."

"How do we know Violet didn't just ask Chloe's father to help her? I'm sure L could have helped her somehow. That said..."

"I don't want either of them to be L!" I suddenly snapped, cutting Light off and flinging the pen at his head. He ducked just in time, and it hit the wall and fell to the floor with a soft plop. I took a deep breath, staring at Chloe's name. "We've gotta check out both of them. See if they respond to you or L in any way, see if either's picked up any of his traits..."

"How will we do that?"

I got to my feet. "MUM! Can I have my friends sleep over tonight?"

* * *

><p>"I STILL can't believe the boys are here too! And sleeping over too! How, Scarlett?"<p>

"Mum says as long as we don't get drunk and we're at opposite ends of the room, we're fine." I grinned. "Hope you didn't bring any revealing pyjamas, Violet."

"Haha." Violet muttered sarcastically, not looking up from her phone as Zack cheered. "That's right, we're here to stay!"

"This is awkwardddddd!"

"It'll be fine. We've done it before." Admittedly, not with two fictional characters staying over too. But the point was still there. Said fictional characters were currently sat at opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other now and then. If there was a God, they would not start fighting again amongst the pillows and bags.

Shaking my head, I quickly thought through something in my head before getting to my feet. "Be right back, guys. Please try not to destroy my front room." With that comment I turned around and walked through to the kitchen, praying I was right and that the chain was long enough so that Light wouldn't have to move. When he didn't appear, and no changes could be heard, I smiled to myself, bending down to open a cupboard and grabbing a bowl.

I then proceeded to find and empty every single bag of sweets I could find into the bowl, mixing them up slightly. Lollipops, candies, chocolates - everything. Taking a moment to wipe the stupid grin off my face, I scooped up the bowl and returned, dumping it in the middle of our piles of blankets and pillows and what not. "Hey guys. How about a late night - well, early morning - sugar rush?"

Chloe gave a small cheer, practically diving across Adam's lap and grabbing a large handful for herself. Violet's hand twitched for a moment, but she stilled it, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and smiling. "Careful, Chloe."

"Yeah, but sweets!" With that stunning argument, Chloe retreated, unwrapping a candy and popping it into her mouth. Adam glanced over at me. "So what brought this on?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Why not? I just thought it would be fun." I gave a smile, turning back to the TV to watch the film we'd put on a while ago, but weren't really paying much attention to.

"Scarlett, can you hear me?"

It was only due to the fact that I was focused on the TV and it took me a while to process what L had said that I didn't jump a mile in shock. Thank god for that, that would have given me away completely. Amongst the laughing and joking of my friends and the rustling sweet wrappers I heard what sounded like footsteps on the soft blankets. Oh god, was he coming over here! Instinctively my fingers curled and dug into the carpet, and I tried to focus on the film again, suddenly hyper aware of all movement around me.

And then I could actually feel L's hair tickling my face; see the bottom of his baggy jeans in the corner of my eye. "Can you hear me, Scarlett?" L repeated. It was extremely hard not to make any reaction - how could I get out of this? I sighed, flicking my hair and adjusting my hands while thinking. By some stroke of luck, my hand hit the TV remote, turning the volume up by god knows how much and causing my friends to yell out in surprise. "Scarlett! Turn that DOWN!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I scrabbled for the remote, letting out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding when L retreated back to the corner he'd been hunched over in since he'd arrived along with the others. They'd all turned up at practically the same time, which hadn't helped my 'investigation'. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Either way, it convinces me that it's time for you to shut up and sleep." At the sound of my mother's (very tired sounding) voice everyone froze: Chloe mid-chocolate bar, Violet mid text, the boys mid-punch, and me mid... scramble. "Come on, it's 2am. Sleep, god dammit!"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, however, my eyes fluttered open. Making attractive groaning noises, I unburied my face from the pillow, thinking it was morning due to the light coming from the other side of the room. However, as I sat up, I realised it was just the TV - muted, with subtitles on so it didn't disturb us, with a person sat up watching it. Chloe.<p>

The rustling noises my blanket made prompted Chloe to whip around, and she gave a small smile when she realised it was me. In my tired state, I only managed a small nod as I crawled over, slumping onto the floor next to her and giving a small glance back as Violet stirred and rolled over not too far away. "How come you're up?"

"I don't know... I just don't feel like sleeping, really." Chloe shrugged, twirling a strand of her hair and turning back to the TV.

_Not sleeping? Check._

We sat in silence for a few moments, watching the people on the screen dart backwards and forwards with no sounds coming out of their moving mouths and firing guns. And then, all of a suddenly, Chloe said quietly "Everything's changing, Scarlett, isn't it?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Maybe you _should_ go to sleep." I joked. Chloe remained serious. "I mean... for us, Death Note was just a little obsession. But now... it's real. There's a real Kira out there..." A pause, before she said even quieter: "I'm scared, Scarlett."

I took a few moments to muse on Chloe's words, and realised that a wave of fear shot through me as well. This whole situation actually was kinda scary - after all, what had started off as something me and Chloe had discovered on the Internet that we'd liked, developed into an obsession, and now it was _real_.

I had a Notebook stored upstairs that could kill people.

Fucking hell.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, matching her voice level. "I mean... according to that message yesterday, Light Yagami is somewhere out there..." Asleep on my sofa, actually. I gave a weak smile, nudging Chloe. "Then again, it means L is too."

She gave a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess he is!" The smile remained for a few moments before slowly fading off my friend's face. And then suddenly it sounded like she was crying, as she practically dived forwards and latched onto me to bury her face in my side. "S-Scarlett..."

"Chloe? What's wrong? Hey!"

"No matter what c-crazy shit happens... you know I'm still your bestest, bestest friend? Right?"

"Of course you are! You idiot!" I pulled her properly into a hug, and as I did so, I caught sight of L over her shoulder. He was crouched next to Zack's sleeping form, staring at the both of us as we rocked back and forth slightly.

_If you're ruining my best friend's life and our relationship, I swear to God I will actually kill you._


End file.
